After the sunrise
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Events surrounding the 2004 remake of Dawn Of The Dead following Ana after losing Michael.


**2004**

Ana's eyelids slowly fluttered open weakly, before she stared up at two men in uniforms. They were soldiers, holding rifles, staring down with tanned grim faces. Ana laid there, her head aching badly, her hair filthy, and her side slightly bleeding. She had barley made it to the shore, washed up against the rocks. Her legs and hands were cut, and her hair hung in wet strands in her face which was half covered in grit and sand. She last remembered getting hit, falling off the boat, and going underneath the surface. She remembered the shouting, and how suddenly she just gave up, allowing the lapping waves to overtake her, knowing that maybe it would be better to simply give up and drown then to have them find her. She remembered the hot spray of blood, and finding the split second of a chance to allow herself to fall backwards.

The cold shock of the water, and how badly she struggled, trying to stay afloat while hidden as the boat searched. When she finally watched the boat take off, she suddenly no longer cared if she lived or died. Her will simply collapsed. She originally stayed alive simply because it seemed as if it was the only thing left to do. Afterwards, she stayed alive because that's what Michael wanted. When all hope seemed lost, she stayed alive after discovering the news. Now, none of that seemed to matter. Why stay alive if she was alone? So she closed her eyes, and allowed the water to swallow her up. Darkness came, and she could have sworn she could hear his voice, calling her faintly. The same voice she so desperately wanted to hear just one more time.

 _"Ana...come on Ana, open your eyes..."_

When she did, she had washed ashore someplace, and here she laid hurt, filthy, and soaking wet. She stared up much like she did almost a year ago when she crashed her car and stumbled out the morning this all began. How dazed she felt, staring up with her husband's blood still damp on her skin. She remembered Kenneth staring down at her, shotgun aimed at her.

"Say something..."

"Please..." Instead today, she stared up at them before the older of the two men stepped forward, his hair faintly going gray.

"Holy Jesus little lady, you okay?"

Ana blinked, trying to shift her position from the slippery rocks she was laying on. Her lower back ached, and she thought she might pass out. Squinting, she took a deep breath.

"Help...please..."

She said, barley above a whisper. The older man lent out his hand.

"I'm Major Cooper, this here is my right hand man Rhodes. We're with the US military. Did you come from a boat or something?"

Ana looked around, she was on a shore, but she didn't see much. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. Too overwhelmed to say anything, Ana thought of the other and felt a dull ache in her chest. She was so tired, just so damn tired.

"We're on our way down South to Florida, we've been assigned...we have trucks just up the road, Rhodes were spotted you. Are you bit?"

"Huh?"

"Are you bit ma'am?"

Ana shook her head slowly, she felt confused, almost as if she was drugged.

"No..."

"Are you alone?"

Ana looked out at the water, and stared down at her soaking wet clothes that clung to her like a second skin. Faintly there were blood strains sprayed across her chest. Staring down, she slowly nodded.

"Yeah, the group I was with is all dead..."

"Then would you like to come with us. We're moving fast and going to a private airbase in less than an hour. There's no time to spare."

"I...need a doctor..."

Ana said, her head feeling as if it weighed a million pounds. The younger of the two men with the thick black hair stared down, before relaxing his trigger finger that held onto his gun.

"You hurt?"

Ana sat up a little more and nodded again.

"I think I have a few broken ribs and I'm pregnant. I need a doctor..."

Rhodes made a face rolling his eyes before softly muttering under his breath...

"Jesus Christ..."

Cooper nodded, offering his hand.

"Yeah we got doctors, come on honey."

Ana took Cooper's hand, slowly getting to her feet. She swayed for a moment before Cooper hooked an arm around her, supporting her weight.

"Let's go..."

Slowly the two men helped Ana off the beach, slowly making their way up the hill. Within less than a few minuites, they helped Ana up into a large military truck. Sitting there, she sat between the two men as Cooper started the engine. He unhooked his radio and spoke into it, but Ana didn't listen. Instead she tilted her head back, closing her eyes and suddenly felt exhausted. At this point she just didn't care. Faintly she heard Rhodes tell Cooper how she didn't look good. Cooper agreed as he started driving, the road bumpy and uneven. As Ana sat there, slowly drifting off, she thought she felt Rhodes put his jacket around her. Somehow that felt good, a small sense of comfort that pushed her off the edge into her exhausted state. Leaning against him, she heard them say how lucky she was for finding them. Feeling as if any second she might just slip away, she didn't know how right they were about that.

 **Before**

"I'm trying here."

Michael's handsome face fell, looking too tired to even defend himself. Seeing him with his guard let down, Ana suddenly felt guilty at poking fun. Over the last month Michael had slowly become to unspoken leader. In the last week or so a lot had been happening. The buses were nearly ready, and if all went as planned, by the end of the week they would be out of this tomb, and hopefully starting a new beginning. Sadly smiling, she nodded.

"Yeah I know..."

Reaching forward, she gently took his free hand, holding it, before turning it over and gently dancing her slim fingertips against his palm. Staring down, she smiled at the golden tanned color of his skin, and the size difference against hers. Slowly, she looked up and met his gray eyes that seemed so much older than the rest of his face. He had crow's feet slowly forming around them, that always showed whenever he smiled, which was rare these days. She had tried to ignore these feelings she had developed, trying to think of Luis before this all started. Instead, all she saw were these handsome kind eyes looking down at her, comfort in the middle of all this chaos. Feeling her heart hammer, she knew there was no time left to feel guilty, or regret. Time was short, she knew this now. Looking at him, the most overwhelming sense of passion hit her before she reached up, standing on her tip-toes before devouring his mouth with hers. Taken off guard, Michael's eyes widen, as a small noise escaped his throat before she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him backwards. Both of their feet tangled between each other. His boots, and her sneakers. He dropped the chainsaw with a heavy thud, and together both fell against the benches that had been surrounded by lawn cushions for extra support.

Instantly Michael's mouth was frantic, opening and closing against hers. Feeling a million different feelings at once, she closed her eyes as she felt his mouth travel down to her jawbone, and down her throat before finding the tops of her breasts. Moaning, Ana slowly brought her hands up to his sides, lifting his T-shirt, and finding his skin. Like a madwoman, they explored, wanting to feel and touch every single part of him.

"Ana..."

He tried to say, partly out of breath as her hands found his belt, tugging and unhooking it, almost as if there was no time left. Both continued to kiss as Ana ran her free hand through his choppy hair, faintly smelling the scent of the shampoo he had used earlier this morning. Opening her mouth, she felt his tongue plunge into hers, deeply tasting her before he broke apart, panting.

"You sure?"

Ana licked her lips and nodded before she pushed him back gently and undid her medical belt she kept handy with first aid supplies. Unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, she pushed them down as he watched her half surprised. Stepping out of her sneakers and jeans, she pushed them aside without so much as another thought before Michael pulled his T-shirt over his head and tosses it down the ground where it fell on top of the chainsaw. Ana stood back eager, looking at his chest, wanting to touch him, and feel his weight against her. Michael stared at her before she peeled off her two shirts, throwing them. Together both stared, before Ana unhooked her bra, and let it fall. Instantly Michael drew in a short breath as he stared at her breasts.

"God you're beautiful..."

He softly said. There Ana smiled, before reaching, and yanking his belt through his belt-loops. Flinging it to the side, she stepped forward before reaching down and cupping his crotch. Michael stiffened, as Ana smiled up at him, not even the slightest bit embarrassed by this very forward manner of making the first move. Feeling the bulge slowly staring to form there, she felt a pulse there, and felt a giddy excitement building. Michael smirked down at her, before he leaned down, kissing her, as his hands went up, one cupping her breast, and moaning between their lips. Pulling away, Ana carefully laid back on the bench, slipping her panties off. Kneeling, Michael unzipped his jeans, and slowly with her help pushed them down along with his boxers. Slipping her hand up against his ass, Ana laughed, before his nose tickled hers.

"Are you..."

"Shut up Michael..."

She softly laughed before she took hold of his shoulders, and brought him down. In one direct push, he entered her making her suddenly stiffen. Feeling his length go completely inside her, Ana felt her entire body go on pins and needles, as her back arched. Michael let out a slight cry, before she clung onto him, bringing him down completely onto her. Michael instantly brought his face up, flushed as she slowly curled her legs up around his hips.

"Whoa, slow down...I'm gonna come..."

He whispered. Ana laughed, laying down as he nuzzled her cheek, before she relaxed, and tilted her head back. Michael took deep breaths, before he slowly withdrew, before going into her. Stiffening, Ana laid back, wrapping her arms loosely around him as he entered her again. Closing her eyes, tilting her head to the side, she squirmed before he began to thrust into her. At first they were slow and far apart. She guessed this was because he was afraid of finishing too quickly. Finally he found a pace, before he started pumping away into her. The bench gently creaked, as he stared down at her. Ana felt herself coming close. Clutching onto him, she pressed her forehead up against his, before they locked eyes. Bitting down on her lip, she cried out softly, before he gasped, grabbing onto one of her hands and squeezing it before moaning out himself. With one final push into her, he finished, and she felt him empty inside of her. Collapsing on top, Michael panted loudly, before Ana kissed his sweaty cheek.

"Shhh..."

She said, almost like a mother would say to her child. Gently she brushed his bangs away, before he turned and stared down at her.

"Did I hurt you?"

Ana laughed staring up at him.

"I love you."

Michael smirked, before he kissed her lips gently.

"I love you too..."

Less than ten minuites later, both got up and began dressing. Ana sat on the bench, slowly pulling her pants back on, before she cocked her head to the side and watched as he pulled his boxers up along with his jeans.

"Can I see it?"

Michael looked over his shoulder.

"Hum?" Ana smiled and motioned to him. Laughing, Michael turned, hands on his hips. Ana looked at his penis, in a small mass of public hair, and was not only impressed by it's size, but how comfortable and good the sex had been. Before Luis, she had slept with only three other men. She hated to admit it, but this was the strongest she had ever came in her entire life. Smiling, she cocked her head to the side. Michael laughed.

"What do you think?"

"Adorable..."

Laughing, Michael ran a hand through his hair.

"Cute...great."

Pulling up and fixing his jeans, he turned searching for his belt. Watching him, Ana slipped on her sneaker and smiled.

"Shit..."

Turning, Michael looked.

"What?"

"I think I'm falling for you."

Smiling, Michael held his belt before he walked over and picked her hand up. Gently, he kissed the top of her hand.

"Well, I think I've all ready fallen for you."

Laughing, Ana knew they needed to get dressed and get dressed quick. Kennth was calling a meeting in less than ten minutes and any second somebody could come walking in. Still, she wanted this moment to last forever. Once she pulled on her shirts, as he was looking for his, she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a good squeeze as he laughed. The two kissed like two young teenagers in love, and continued that way until they walked back up the stairs hand in hand. Unknown to them, they had just made a child.


End file.
